Painful Paths
by WingedWolf101
Summary: After being captured and experiment on by Black Arachnia . Sari begings to undergo some frightening changes , and is falsley accused and arrested . With the help of three new 'autobots' , Sari must master her new form and save the autobots . SariXBee pair
1. Suspiciouse Arrest

**A/N: Hey people , am back with a new story XD . Anyways , yea I havent wrote a Transformers Animated story in a while , but I'm willing to give it a shot again . Remember no flames please , I will accept facts that could help me improve . But no , I repeat "**_**NNNOOO**_**" Flames . **

**Anyways enjoy the story **

* * *

Optimus flung his axe through the smoke filled air . A angry Lugnut who was going on a down town rampage saw the axe spinning through the air . Lugnut couldn't dodge the axe in time as he felt pain build up in his shoulder as the sharp blade pierced his shoulder . Lugnut gripped his shoulder and collapsed to one knee , he was panting heavily . For both him and the autobot leader have been fighting for two hours straight , neither side giving up . Infact , both transformers only pushing their bodies harder . But time seemed to be on neither side as their battle began to wilt .

Optimus , who was only a short distant away was also on his knees . Optimus was holding his left arm from the sever gun shot wounds that were imbedded into his red paint . He had some dents to his stomach and right knee cap joint . While Optimus observed his more serious wounds , he noted the less minor injuries that could take a few more hits before becoming serious . Like cracks on his cheek , or scratched wiring that slightly hung from his rib area . But right now , most of Optimus' attention was getting Lugnut away from Detroit before he could harm anymore innocent people .

"Fifthly autobot scum!" , Lugnut roared with true furry ."You will pay with your spark for attacking me!" , Lugnut growled as he clanged his fist together . Optimus looked over at Lugnut , "Lugnut… want to know the one thing that makes me really happy?" . Lugnut's one red optic flashed in the light , "I could care less what makes autobots happy! Now prepare to feel my wrath!" . Optimus just gave a sarcastic grin , which made the already angry decepticon even more furious . "What are you grinning at!" , he bellowed .

Optimus shrugged, "Well… you didn't let me finish , what makes me happy is seeing bots like you… stoned away in the brig" . Lugnut lowered his hands which revealed his explosive modes in question , "What are you talking about?" . All of a sudden Lugnut felt a sheering force against his back , forcing him to his knees . "What trickery is th-" , he was cut off by a loud _"CLICK" _sound . Lugnut then realized he couldn't bring his hands forward , or spread them apart . Infact they felt like they were tied together . Lugnut rotated his head to look behind him . And sure enough there was Prowl standing behind him , and his hands in stasis cuffs .

Once Lugnut realized he has been captured , he exploded in fiery anger . "This isint over puny autobots! I will get out! And when I do your sparks will be exter-" , Lugnut was quieted when Prowl shoved a mouth clamp over his mouth . "About time we caught him… he was making a real mess of this place" , Prowl spoke while he observed the damage Lugnut had caused .

Optimus nodded in agreement , "I know… but atleast he wont hurt anyone now…" . Optimus sighed in a heavy relief , "Lets get him back to the base so the Elite Guard can pick him up" . Prowl nodded to his leader , "Which I'm sure Sentinel will take credit for…" . Optimus smiled at the cyber ninja , "Being a protector is not about getting praises or gloating… the real reward is knowing that everyone is safe" . Prowl smiled , Optimus was a true hero , even if he didn't see himself as one . It was a honor to follow Optimus then being a Elite Guard with Sentinel .

_**~Transformers Slash~**_

Prowl sat in a meditating position in the tree in his room . For it has been 2 hours since they put Lugnut into Elite Guard custody and taken to cybertron so the council can further decide his faith . And of course Sentinel was going to take all credit for catching Lugnut , because catching a decepticon like was defiantly not easy . It takes alote of skill to catch something like Lugnut .

Prowl sat with his palms facing toward the sky , and his knuckles against his knees . He sat silently and still , peering into the unknown . Emptying his mind as he put all traces of the outside world out of his range of vision . Every fiber circuit and joint relaxing in his body , his optics showing no signs of straining by trying to clear his mind . For this… was a perfect meditation moment . But sadly , his perfect moment of silence and stillness was ended by a stern Ratchet entering his room .

"Prowl" , the rusty old field medic spoke through his husky voice . Prowl moved his hands a little to show Ratchet he was listening . Ratchet sighed , "Your needed in the main room , we just received a message from cybertron…" . Prowl changed to a standing positioned and looked at Ratchet with a surprised look , "What? Message from Cybertron? Why all of a sudden?" . Ratchet dodged all of the cyber ninja's questions , but was kind enough to give Prowl a honest answer . "Well we thought the council cut all contact to earth for a limited amount time because of some… security issues… but apparently Ultra Magnus has something important to say , and he requires all autobots to see this" . Prowl nodded and followed their medic officer out of his room and into the main room .

After a few moments of walking , Ratchet stepped into the room , with Prowl following close behind . Optimus turned to his soldiers , "Alright , now that everyone is here . Bulkhead" . Bulkhead complied to his leader's orders and stepped over to a giant monitor hooked up to some stereo's . After fiddling with the key bored and button , Ultra Magnus' face appeared on the screen .

"Good afternoon autobots" , Ultra Magnus greeted . "Good afternoon to you as well sir" , Optimus greeted back . After exchanging a few 'hello's' and 'how are you doing?' , Ultra Magnus wasted no time in getting down to the point . "Alright autobots , this message is to alert of new ene-" , Ultra Magnus stopped talking and began to look around the room like he spotted a decepticon hiding in the corner .

Optimus noticed their leader's shifty eyes and began to question , but was cut off by Magnus . "Optimus Prime , where are all your autobots?" , Optimus stared at his leader in confusion . "Um.. Sir… all my soldiers are here… Ratchet , Prowl , Bumblebee , Bulkhead, and myself… what other autobot is there?" , Ultra Magnus shook his head . "No… I mean the techno-organic… I require her to see this message as well" . Then Ratchet butted into the two debating leaders , "Sir , you requested all earth bound autobots , Sari is not… or not yet a autobot" .

Ultra Magnus narrowed his eyes at the old field medic , boy was Ratchet lucky that he was on a monitor and not in person . "Soldier… even if she is not 100% autobot… she is still half cybertronian , and that half of her is autobot… so wither she is half human or not… she is still a autobot and I require you go get her… _**Now…**_" .

That last word said nothing but danger to Ratchet , "Yes sir… we'll bring Sari here pronto…" . Bumblebee looked over at their team's field medic , what on earth was wrong with having Sari attend a little autobot meeting with them? Actually Bumblebee was quit joyed to have his best friend over with them . "I'll go get Sari" , Bumblebee spoke before Bulkhead got the chance the volunteer .

Right when he turned to exit the door to retrieve their companion . Sari just entered the room , her jetpack folding into her back , "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late , my dad needed help in the lab with some projects that involve the space bridge… but here I am!" . Just then Sari found herself being brought in by bumblebee , not roughly… but rushed . "Hey slow down" , she grunted surprised a little as she ran to catch up , "What's got your circuits in a punch Bumblebee? ". Before Bumblebee could answer , Ratchet cut in , "Now Sari… our leader Ultra Magnus required all autobots… including you to attend this little meeting… so I ask you to be on your best behavior…" . Sari nodded at the elder mech , "Yes Sir.. But Ratchet… why would he require to see me? I'm not a autobot… well… atleast not a full one" .

Ratchet bent down to Sari , "I tried telling him that myself , but apparently something is on Ultra Magnus' mind that requires him to speak to a Techno-Organic autobot" . Sari eyes widen in surprise as she followed Ratchet and Bumblebee into the main room .

Right when they entered , Ultra Magnus and Sari immediately locked eyes . Both transformers appeared to be scanning one another , but Sari was quick to look away before she caused anyone to get angry . "Alright sir… All autobots are here as you requested" , Ratchet stated matter-of-factly . Ultra Magnus nodded , "Appears so… then I'll get to the message…" .

Then Ultra Magnus turned his head to where his right side was facing the screen ,and he began pacing . "I am telling all autobots to stay on the watch… for just recently we have arrested three decepticons walking along the ocean of earth…" . Ultra Magnus saw the confused faces on everyone , so then he decided to just show them .

Then a recording replaced Ultra Magnus' face on the monitor , but his voice was still there . "These are the transformers who have just been recently arrested…" . The autobots watched the recording closely and took note of what they saw .

What they saw was slightly disturbing . For on the monitor , the recording showed manger Elite Guard Forces leading three gigantic bots much bigger then them into a big black Flag ship . All three bots appeared very different… and their appearances were… very strange for even a decepticon .

The first prisoner appeared to be a dark brown color with some bright orange around his neck . The bot looked as tall as Jetfire and Jetstorm , the bot also appeared to have goggles on its head . It beard wings on its arms that connected to its hands as well . It had wide and pointed ears with a hint of silver on the tips . The bot had a dog like snout , but was a little shorter then a dog . Its fangs were noticeably long , and it held two large cannons on its back , but the cannons were being removed by the Elite Force . This creature took the form of what humans call, a '_Vampire Bat' _.

Then the autobots looked at the second prisoner , and this prisoner was a sight to behold . The creature appeared to be a dark navy blue color with silver underside , or belly . The creature was more beastly looking then the first prisoner . This one was as big as Lugnut , maybe even bigger . The creature wielded huge mighty silver claws that were about 20 feet long . Its teeth all hung out of the creature's mouth like a prehistoric wolf . The creature had crevices on its body that outlined its frightening and intimidating muscular build . For the creature looked like a super human body builder . The creature had blades circling its head , like a mane . Its thick spiky tail defiantly made those who challenged it very fearful . This bot took the form of what humans call , a '_German Shepherd' _.

Now all optics were on the final prisoner… and now the autobots were frozen in their place as the sight of this creature . This transformer was unmistakably huge… and I mean it was _HHUUGGEE _, why any bigger it could've towered over Omega Supreme . Its large bat like wings dangled at its side as the energon ropes tied its wings down . Its huge spiked horns reflected the light of the setting sun on earth as it was hauled to the ship . Its massive paws and claws crumbling the ground as it just simply walked to the ship . It wielded huge spikes that started from the tip of its nose traveled down its back , and ended at the tip of its tail . The creature was black as night , but it had neon blue colored highlights on its body that glowed as bright as the stars . This bot took the form of what humans call , a '_Dragon' _.

Sari watched the clip as each bot was shoved and beaten with every step they took . Then Sari laid eyes upon the big dragon bot , and she looked away . For she saw the creature had severe battle scars , actually the scars were so grizzly and brutal looking that Sari had to turn away before she lost her lunch .

But then… Sari for some strange reason got a weird feeling that something was watching her . Then raising her optics , Sari found that the dragon bot was looking straight at her . She was confused , she looked around to see or get any ideas of what the dragon was looking it . But she didn't see anything , and when she turned back to meet the dragon's gaze…her metallic bones seemed to freeze .

The dragon's deep blue optics seemed to be pulling Sari in , like it was calling to her . Sari felt her body under go some kind of trance , she tried to command herself to look away , but her body refused to obey her brain's command . Then… the dragon's heart stopping stare changed into a heart straining stare .

The dragon's eyes showed slight hurt and savageness .

But Sari didn't have time to finish looking at the creature's eyes , because the Elite Guard Force have shoved her and the other prisoners into the ships . Then Ultra Magnus' face appeared on the screen , "These prisoners are unknown… and we cant completely identify them as decepticons… but they will be sent to the stockades for being on earth" .

But right before Ultra Magnus could wish them a good day and hang up , Sari spoke up . "Wait… please Ultra Magnus… you cant arrest them…" , Ultra Magnus just stared at the techno-organic . "I understand your concerns , but please understand… they most likely decepticons and will stay decepticons till the council and myself prove their innocents… good day" . Then the cybertronian leader hung up to avoid any more protest with Sari .

Sari stood silently , staring at the black screen . _'Why on earth did I say that? I don't even know who those bots are…_' , Sari though to herself .

But before she could leave the room , Bumblebee popped his head into the room . "Hey Sari… why don't ya come into my room… I got a surprise" , Sari smiled at Bee . She knew that grin plastered on Bee's face all to well , and she knew he wanted to have some fun . "Okay , coming big guy" , she followed her future spark mate into his bedroom to begin their spark bonding .

**

* * *

**

**P.S. If you wish to know what each creature looks like , please look on my channel under "Characters" . There are links to images**

**A/N: Okay , please tell me what ya think . Sorry if its short , but things will get better , promise XD **


	2. A Painful Conflict

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Who's ready for a second chapter! XD . And also , thanks for your all's review , very appreciated . Anyways Enjoy chapter 2! XD**

* * *

Sari slowly opened her bright blue eyes from her long slumber . She shut her eyes slightly to shield her eyes from the morning sun's rays . Then stretching , the young techno-organic raised her head to examine her surroundings .

But her gaze was quickly met by another pair of optics . There Sari smiled as her darker blue eyes met the sight of Bee's baby blue eyes , "Why good morning… did you sleep well?" . Bumblebee asked while wrapping his metal but warm arms around Sari's small frame . Sari smiled at her small lover and wrapped her arms lovingly around Bee's black neck , "I slept good… what about you?" . Bumblebee smiled nodded , "I slept great… because you were by my side" . Then both the young transformers nuzzled each other .

For last night was a night they would not soon forget . For it was the first night Bee and Sari spark bonded and joined together to last together . Though while they were bonding , Bumblebee did bring up something about having sparklings while they were in the middle of the bonding. When those words flowed through Sari's ears , she was very shocked that Bee would ask such a thing . I mean its not that she hated sparklings , she actually probley would want one in time . But right now , it just didn't seem like a good idea . But then again she didn't want to hurt Bee , because for all they knew . Bumblebee could be a much better parent then she could ever be . I mean come on… its obvious who the better parent would Bee . Bee is more playful , he loves kids .Sure he gets in trouble , but he's very loveable and caring , he wouldn't let anything happen to someone . Defiantly when they were his own flesh and blood , or…in a transformers case… Metal and bolts .

Sari sighed, she knew Bee would make a excellent parent… but the problem was… if he wanted sparklings . He would have to have them with her since he spark bonded with her , so they were the other's forever . And Sari didn't really want to have sparklings… because she's afraid she'll ruin there lives .

Bumblebee noticed Sari's emotionless expression and grew very worried , 'Sari? Are you okay?" . Sari quickly shook her head and pushed away her recent thoughts of avoiding the sparkling talk and looked at her spark mate . "I'm fine Bee… just thinking is all" , Bumblebee tilted his head and looked down his small red-haired mate . "Sari… please don't do this… you know it scares me when you go from very happy and then just down right quiet the next…" . Bee lifts Sari up and sets her on his chest so he could see her better .

Sari just rolled her eyes at the worry obsessed autobot and sighed . "Bumblebee, I promise… everything is fine" . Then a new thought re-surfaced in her mind… a thought that has been bugging her for the last few hours . _'Those eyes… those eyes scared me so bad… but… why?_' , Bee immediately noticed Sari's decent back to dream land . "Sari?" _. 'No… what the heck is wrong with me..? I mean I don't even know the bots and there I was asking Ultra Magnus to not arrest them!'_.

Bumblebee grew even more scared , "Sari!" .

Sari jumped at the sound of her name , "Huh? What? Did you say something Bumblebee?" . Bee just stared at his young human , "Sari.. I swear… please tell me what's on your mind…" . Sari sighed and slide down from Bee's chest and landed next to his birth . "I'm sorry Bumblebee… I don't mean to worry you like this… its just… about that recording Ultra Magnus showed us last night…" , Bumblebee sat up at the sound of this . "You mean those three strange looking bots that have been arrested? What's got ya thinking about something like that?" . Sari just shrugged and leaned her back against Bee's metal leg , "Well… that's what I sort of been asking myself… I just.. don't know how to explain it" .

Bumblebee stood up and popped his back , "Mgh… like how you asked Ultra Magnus not to arrest them when you didn't even know them?" . Sari went into the bathroom to brush her teeth , "Yea… I really had NO idea what that was about… I really embarrassed myself" .

Bumblebee gave Sari a sarcastic look , "Actually… by the way Ratchet's face looked when you asked that… I would have to say you embarrassed him way more!" . Both of them burst out in a fit of laughter and giggles , but their laughter was quickly ended by the sound of a loud coughing sound coming from the door . Sari and Bumblebee looked towards the door , and would soon regret as they both came to face to face with a stern looking Ratchet . "So… I'm a old twit huh?" , Ratchet asked while tapping his foot .

Sari and Bee gulped and turned their backs towards the angry medic who looked as though he was going to pounce any minute . "Okay Sari…" , Bee whispered . "On the count of three… run out the do-" , Bee was cut off when Sari disappeared . "Wha-? Hey!" , Bee yelled after Sari who was already yelling her head off .

Ratchet jumped noticed this attempt of escape , "Sari! Get back here!" . But before Ratchet could chase after her , he found himself getting almost knocked over by a small yellow streak flying past him . "Ahh! Sari wait for me!" , Bee yelled as he sped after his mate . "Sari! Bee! Get back here!" , Ratchet yelled as he sped after them .

_**(**_**Cybertron)~~**

Lugnut , Blitzwing , Ramjet , Sunspot , and Swindle all sat on their knees . Each decepticon's mouths were clamped shut , while their hands were bind behind their back with thick and strong stasis cuffs . Each con was watching Sentinel as he paced in front of them , "Now listen up you dirty lower life forms! I'm going to ask you this _ONE _final time… Where are the decepticon hide outs!" . Sentinel pointed his sword at every tied up con on the floor . For Sentinel Prime had been trying hours and hours of ruthless torment and humiliation to get these cons to talk . But apparently he under estimated their stubbornness and got no answers .

"Alright you pathetic cons! Since you all wont talk… I guess I'll have to beat the answers out of ya!" , he threatened while pulling out a energon whip . "I've been looking forward to this…" , he said giving the whip a jerk . But before Sentinel could enjoy the pleasure of listening to the painful wails of the cons , he was stopped by Jazz who was entering the room . "Yo , S.P. , Hold up on that Energon whip… we got possible three more cons in custody" .

Sentinel glared at the white cyber ninja , "Well! don't stand there with your pistons in your servo's! bring them in so I can question them!" . As Jazz turned around to retrieve the stasis chain , Sentinel glared at the cons , "You all dum pit-spawns are lucky he came in just in time…" . Then upon hearing giant foot-steps , Sentinel turned to face the new prisoners .

Sentinel grimaced at the first prisoner , which took the form of a big brown bat . "What the heck is this hideous thing! Its even more ugly then the cons!" , the bat didn't answer , which just angered Sentinel more . "Hurry up solider! Bring in the second prisoner!" .

Jazz then led in the second prisoner , and Sentinel was nervous now when he laid optics upon the muscles and size of the beast . "Commander Sir… be careful with this one… it has a bit of a temper" , Jazz warned his big chinned commander as he approached the prisoner . Sentinel reached out to touch the giant German Shepherd bot , but he quickly yanked his hand back when the bot attempted to bite him . "Well thanks for the warning… now bring in the third bot! and make it snappy!" , Sentinel barked loudly .

Then Sentinel found himself getting' thrown around on the floor from the loud banging . "What is going on! What's shacking the ship!" , then Sentinel shut his mouth abruptly as he came optic to optic with a the biggest transformer he had ever laid eyes upon .

Sentinel drew back and unleashed his sword , "What is this thing!" . Jazz just stared at his commander , "Well.. Its one of the prisoners… it came with the other two…" , Jazz spoke while keeping his voice at level so the giant creature dosent go berserk on them . Sentinel growled as he stared at the giant creature , and boy was he speechless by not only its size… but its scars .

This creature had multiple scars and dents running down its back that signaled it was run over by a ship . Then Sentinel observes the creature's legs . It had sever burnt marks traveling up its leg , these scars signaled that burnt marks of a high powered space bridge . Then Jazz inspected its wings , the wings were riddled in holes and tears , those wounds were probley from crash landing or something . Then… the worst scars of them all . Jazz and sentinel spotted 7 huge gashes running down the creature's right eye . The gashes started from the center of its forehead , traveled across its right eye , cross its cheek , and ended at the base of its neck . It was a awful sight that even Sentinel regretted seeing .

Jazz looked at his leader while Sentinel kept staring at its scars , "It appears we got one heck of a fighter here…" . Sentinel snapped out his trance and whipped around to face Jazz , "Quite soldier! I make the decisions! Not you! Now tie up this decepticon before I tie you up as well!" . Jazz sighed , but never the less did as he was told and yanked on the chain .

The dragon bot at first didn't apply , which caused Jazz to grow nervous . "C'mon… its alright.." , Jazz spoke as gently as he could while trying to mask his fear . The dragon already knew that autobot's fear , but then obeyed . The dragon watched as Jazz tied its chain to the wall , then Sentinel walked up to the creature . "You pathetic Decepticon… you thought you could get away eh? Well your wrong…" , then taking out the whip . Sentinel struck the dragon on the side of the head .

But amazingly the whip didn't even make a scratch on the bot's already damaged armor . And this sight already angered the furious Sentinel , "What! Grrr! Dent you stupid thing!" . Then throwing his hand back , Sentinel lashed out and struck its armor , trying super hard to dent the giant bots armor .

Jetfire and Jetstorm winced and hid behind Jazz as each struck of Sentinel's energon came into contact with the dragon's neck . But still after multiple swings , the dragon was still not even wincing , and Sentinel finally grew tired . "Fine! don't talk! Just rot in silence! You'll regret it later!" , Sentinel yelled and stormed out of the room .

All three Elite Guard Soldiers watched their commander storm out of the prison cells of the Flag Ship . "Umm… Mr. Jazz Sir… why is Sentinel Prime Sir so… fidge-tie.." , Jetfire question while looking up into the white cyber ninja's optics . Jazz sighed and looked back down to meet Jetfire's orange optics , "You mean _'fidgety'…_ ?" . Both jettwins nodded their heads like a couple of goof balls , Jazz sighed and looked back towards the chained up decepticons . "Well guys… I really wish I could explain… because Sentinel usually always acts like this… its kind of hard to… 'pinpoint' the source of this behavior.." , both twins looked at each other . Then Jetstorm came up with a brilliant idea , "Mr. Jazz Sir , maybe you should be just making with the talking… you know… a little conversation" . Jazz looked at the two youngest members of the elite guard while shacking his head . "Look guys… as much as I would like to help S.P. and figure out what's on his mind… I just don't think he's the kind of bot who would… 'open up' to just… talking" , Jazz spoke while moving away from the autobots still hiding behind him .

"And besides…" , Jazz spoke up while getting the twin's full attention again . "I think S.P. is just being over-paranoid…" , Jetfire put his hands on his hips . "Being no surprise there… Sentinel Prime Sir have been being very tempting with badness bots we have been being capturing" , Jetfire explained while Jetstorm was just nodding in agreement . "Yes… but being still… even if Sentinel Prime Sir have been… 'overly-paranoid'.. I still be thinking he be getting to much work done…" , Jetstorm rattled on after finishing his brother's sentence and point of view .

Jazz nodded while his back was turned to the two blue and orange bots , "Maybe so… but just sitting here and saying random thoughts that pop in our processors' wont help us at all…" . Jazz said while stretching his arms , "So in the mean time… lets all go to our quarters and sleep and hope the answer will come to us in the morning…" . Jetfire and Jetstorm nodded in agreement as all three bots made their ways back to their respected rooms .

In the mean time , within the prison strong-hold . 6 _VERY _annoyed decepticons were muffling and grunting through their mouth clamps while trying to wiggle out of their stasis cuffs . Well… all except for three 'decepticons' , for the newly arrested prisoners were sitting down and being silent . Well… almost silent , _'Commander Greyfang…_ ' , The medium sized Bat bot contacted the large dragon bot through com link frequency . _'Noah… are you okay..? Anything broken?'_ , the giant dragon responded back . The bat bot just shook his head , _'No… I'm fine… but you're the one who was struck by a stasis whip… are you okay?'_ . The dragon transformer sighed and shook her severely scarred wings _, 'I'm fine… a little shaken… but nothing I cant handle… but in mean the time… please check Rin Tin… make sure she is still online…_' .

The small bot drone nodded to his commander's orders and contacted his other friend . _'Rin? Rin Tin? Are you okay?' _, the giant German Shepherd like bot on the other side of the room groaned and raised her head . _'I'm fine… that big chinned slagger is really searing my circuits… why I cant stand our own allies beating on us while thinking were one of those lousy no good decepticons…its really starting to sizzle my software_' , Rin Tin growled through messages . Noah sighed and responded , _'Well don't worry… Greyfang says we just have to wait… and waiting usually always pays off… just be patient…' _.

Rin Tin gnashed her dental plating in a deadly sneer , _'Being patient is what lead up too this!'_ . Greyfang and Noah sighed as they listened to their ally spit fire through her nose and she continue to rage and yell through common-link .

**~~(Earth)~~**

Bumblebee and Sari both laid down next to each other while watching the clouds role by . Both the young pair decided too go for a little drive to the park once they got away from the angry field medic for reasons they are not going to repeat . But while they were driving there , they both thought ahead and decided to just relax and lay in the soft grass once they got there .

Sari smiled as she watched the white clouds move across the beautiful radiant blue sky . "What a Beautiful day…" . Bumblebee cooed as he too was watching the beautiful scenery slowly move in front of him . "Yes… it is a beautiful…" , Sari purred as she stared at Bee's wonderful small and yellow features . Bumblebee noticed this and giggled , "Oh.. Your so cheesy.." . Sari raised one eye-brow at that comment while Bumblebee began to giggle like crazy . "How is that cheesy?" , she asked baffled , which just made Bee laugh even more . "I'm just pulling your servo's Sari…" , Bee laughed . Sari began to slightly laugh along with Bee's joke .

Well… even if the thoughts were cheesy , she still meant them . Because in reality , Bee was the most beautiful thing Sari had ever laid optics on . She was very happy and joyed to have someone like Bee in her arms… but… the only problem Sari was having was considering her own beauty .

Because right now , Sari knew that Bee had nothing to worry about when it came to impressing his partner in looks… because he was very attractive . But Sari on the other hand . She was beginning to notice some odd details of her body beginning to surface . Sari was scared because she was afraid that her outside would make Bee happy . Because in humans… boys like curvy bodies and big chests… and that was stuff Sari did not have… well… that was stuff she was losing .

Because beginning just a month ago , Sari noticed she was becoming more unexpectedly broad… like a foot-ball player . She was already getting very thick neck and back muscles . But the most disturbing sight that Sari was beginning to notice was the fact she was getting Pecs instead of breast… she was beginning to look like a male! But… one relieving part to Sari's changes was the fact her face was still staying very feminine… but still… nothing else was looking like a beautiful girl… for she looked like one of those extreme ultimant fighting girls that fight in cage matches!

Sari feared… that her new body structure would cause bee to lose interest in her..

But through Bee's optics , he was thinking just the opposite of what Sari was thinking . Because as of right now , Bee was adoring Sari's new body structure . I mean sure human males liked the opposite thing , but here's the thing… Bumblebee was not human . So there' bye , he liked different body types then earth boys . For in transformers , most male transformers actually like big and muscular female transformers . Just as some female transformers liked big male transformers , it just depended on what kind of transformer they were . It wasent based on gender like it is for humans , it just didn't apply to them . And that's what Sari's human half was sort of missing . No matter how buff she got , Bee always loved her body .

Actually , no matter what Sari thought . Bumblebee actually adored her muscular body design , it really got his attention .

But what really made Bumblebee love Sari , was her spark . He adored her spark to no end… and it was that alone that made her who she was… and what made up their un-dying love .

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright there is chapter 2, stay tuned for chapter three . And thanks for the reviews , very appreciated . **

**P.S. You all need to go and check out '**Shizuka Taiyou**' stories . She's a AWSOME author .**


End file.
